


Studying... or maybe not

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas tries to teach Fendes some Elvish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying... or maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my "Back to the Fade." The same major spoiler applies.

The elf could clearly hear the noise from above, but it wasn't loud enough to distract her. People were whispering in the library and Leliana's birds sang their song. It wasn't pretty, but nothing to do about it. The man behind her was far more of a distraction than everything on the floors above them combined.

The Inquisitor found herself with some free time once more. Solas denied the invitation to join the group to the latest mission after his revelations, therefore Fendes hadn't spoken to him for a while. He despised getting pressure, so she decided to let him be. By the time she returned to Skyhold, she had already made up her mind on how she was going to spend up her spare time. As a sign of gratitude to Solas and his confession she walked straight up to him and asked him to teach her some Elvish. He always seemed to enjoy teaching her new stuff; he liked it when she asked him questions, so he agreed right on the spot. He would be waiting for her first thing in the morning.

"Morning. Vhenan." She yawned as she entered the rotunda.

"You are late."

"Pft. Sorry for being tired! I mean, it's not like I have a million exhausting responsibilities." The woman smiled playfully. 

Solas rolled his eyes. "Well, then, why did you ask for this?"

She walked closer to him, hoping that less ears from the floors above would hear their conversation if she whispered. "I thought you'd enjoy teaching me. And I'm a curious person." She rested her hands on his chest and planted a brief peck on his lips. "Should we begin?"

She took a seat on the heavy chair behind his desk. Solas walked around her and stood behind her, pulling some parchments closer. He bent forward and rested an elbow on the desk. "I started from scratch, since I was unsure about your level of knowledge. Begin reading here and don't hesitate to ask me about anything you don't understand.”

"A-Alright." She mumbled. He was too professional for her tastes. 

Fendes started studying and Solas gave her some space by returning to his paintings. She squinted in an attempt to focus, but his presence along with the noise he was making, was very distracting. She lifted her head from the parchment, wanting to ask him a question but she never did. The Inquisitor sat there, with her mouth slightly open, mesmerized by the movement of his brushes on the beige walls.

"Is something wrong?" He asked without turning to look at her.

Fendes jumped and hastily shook her head. "No, everything is okay!" She blurted, completely forgetting about her question and looked back down to her papers with a blush.

But the mage wasn't convinced. He put his brushes and paints to the side and returned to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, leaning over her.

"Yes."

"Then read these words aloud." He requested as he passed her another parchment. They should be easy if you studied the basics."

Fendes started sweating. Half of the words were unfamiliar and she would probably pronounce them wrong and disappoint him. Nevertheless, she began reading.

"Adahl. Ahlas. Arla. A-ashe."

"That's Asha. Ah-sha." He pronounced slowly. "But you should have known that. I have definitely written it down." He picked up the parchment and scanned it. "Here it is."

"Ir abelas." She muttered. "I didn't read it. I was watching you paint."

Solas let out a sigh. "I should have known."

Fendes lowered her head even more.

The man chuckled. "I'm not mad at you, da'len. It was inconsiderate of me to paint and make noise while you study. Let's try this again.” He pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down.

“I'm glad you are not angry.” She smiled while her face was slowly returning to it's normal shade.

He rubbed the back of her head. “I assure you, you are not the only one that gets easily distracted.”

“Really?” She fluttered her eyelids.

“Back to work.”

“Yes.” She giggled.

Solas dragged his chair closer, placed the parchments between them and began explaining some vocabulary rules.

This time, Fendes tried harder to focus and the time flew by quickly. Before she knew it, they had reached the end of his notes.

“That's it for today.” He sat up from his chair and moved it back to it's original position.

Fendes got up from the desk chair, turned on her heel, sat at the edge of the desk and looked at him while he took his usual spot, the red chair with the tall back.

“You are free to go.” He looked up.

“I don't have anything better to do.” She shrugged. “I thought I'd watch you paint. It seems... fascinating.”

“I'd hardly call it so.”

Fendes leaned forward, bringing her face just inches away from his. “You need to give yourself some credit, fen.”

She held her hand to his cheek and eliminated the distance between their lips.


End file.
